


Who Killed Kim Minji?

by BooItsAlvin



Category: CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), InSomnia - Fandom, cheshire - Fandom, chesomnia
Genre: Crossover, Dami, Dreamcatcher, Eunbin - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Short Story, Yuri, clc x dreamcatcher, elkie - Freeform, gahyeon - Freeform, handong - Freeform, jiu - Freeform, kimbora, kimminji, kimyoohyeon, kpop, leesiyeon, long story, seunghee, seungyeon, siyeon - Freeform, sorn - Freeform, sua - Freeform, yeeun, yoohyeon - Freeform, yujin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooItsAlvin/pseuds/BooItsAlvin
Summary: Who Killed Kim Minji ?5 girls with one reason1 killer with one motiveOne summer night of June 2018 Kim Minji disappeared and was never found, the case is deemed unsolved. 2 years later her friends decide to unite and solve the mystery of her case and give her  disappearance justice. But who is the killer? Will you be able to decipher the clues hidden within the story?Who Killed Kim Minji?New Chapters every week
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 0 : Death's Call

June 2018

Minji's phone started ringing.

"Oh, that must be Yoohyeon!"-she thought to herself.

She proceeds to pick up the phone :

-Yoohyeon! Today was wild! Our school has finally accepted our request for a vacation getaway for a week and I'm SUPER excited for it!

-I wish I was there with you guys, I miss you so much, are you planning to visit Seoul after your vacation with your school?" – Yoohyeon said.

-Of course! I'm going to convince my mom to get us tickets to Seoul!"

-Oh my god, I can't wait!

-Oh! Gahyeon and Yeeun are here, let's catch up later, okay?

\- Talk to you later, babe .

Yoohyeon went to go and meet up with her good friend Seunghee, they planned to study for their exams and maybe have a sleep-over.

-I talked with Minji earlier and she will be going into this really nice getaway vacation with her class! – said Yoohyeon.

-Aw man, I wish our school would do something similar to that, it would be so fun.

-I wish Minji was here with us, she told me she has made a lot of friends there, she told me she is really good friends with these girls called Gahyeon and Yeeun, they are from Korea too!

-Oh wow, if Minji comes here for a visit she better bring those other girls too, I would love to meet them! – said Seunghee.

Who would've thought that fate would bring these girls together after Minji's death on the 1st night of the vacation.

1 Week Later

The Night of The Party, The music was loud, The beautiful sound of the waves clashing with the shore couldn't be heard over the music's volume. Although Minji is always looked at as the popular, rich, party girl, she is the complete opposite. She is a caring person, very humble and many people would fall for her. She and her friends were near the sea shore when Yeeun and Gahyeon saw some of their old pals :

-Hey Minji, me and Yeeun are gonna go meet Matthew and Mark! – said Gahyeon

-Do you wanna come? – Yeeun said

-Oh no, I'm going to take some pictures here, I want to remember the moment.

-Okay then, we will catch up later!

\- Just be back before it gets too dark though.

\- You got it!

Gahyeon and Yeeun are sisters and weirdly enough they are quite similar, you'd expect them to be complete opposites.

The big problem though is that they didn't come in time before disaster struck...

Minji starts to become concerned, the girl's have been gone for quite some time and it has become too dark to see. Suddenly, she gets a text from Yeeun.

Yeeun : Girl, where are you?

Minji : Right where y'all left me, are you coming?

Yeeun : On our way.

If luck was by Minji's side, she would have still been here, continuing her life as a normal girl.

It was getting cold...Yeeun and Gahyeon still hadn't reconnected with Minji.

In the blink of an eye, she felt a sharp pain behind her, it was instant, fatal!

She felt the blood quickly soaking her black dress, she turned around and saw those eyes, she'd recognised those eyes anywhere, the eyes of a person she'd never thought would be the person to end her life. Her vision started to become blurry and the last thing she saw was that scar on the killer's face.

The cold blooded killer started to stab her repeatedly , the poor girl never got to finish the life the way she wanted to. But who did this to her?

Who would do such a bad thing to such a good person?


	2. Chapter 1 : Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After , Kim Minji's death , her friend , Yoohyeon had a hard time for a really long time . What sparks in her that changes that?   
> What does she have in mind regarding her late friend's sad case? People come and go , New friendships are born and older ones are forgotten .  
>  Pay really good attention to this chapter for clues that will help into finding out the killer .   
> Who Killed Kim Minji Chapter 1 out now !  
> New Chapters EVERY week !  
> #stayhome

1 month after Kim Minji's death, classmates and loved ones were grieving more and more. They wanted justice, for her killer to be caught and locked up.

Kim Yoohyeon is traumatized and she is not okay.

Autumn rolls around and the killer still isn't caught and police are working hard to find them.

It's now Spring time and Yoohyeon's mentality still hasn't improved, the death of her best friend has taken a bigger toll on her than anyone could have imagined, she hopes the police will find the killer soon.

Summer 2019, one year after Minji's death, Yoohyeon has lost contact with Gahyeon and Yeeun and the police have closed the case as unsolved after one year of investigation led up to nothing.

February 2020, Yoohyeon now 18 years old, she had a spark of the idea to start an investigation of her own without the police and she needed help.

-Hey Seunghee, look...It's been a rough time for all of us, I can't stand witnessing injustice happening to Minji like this, her killer isn't found yet and her loved ones want justice. Can you please help me investigate for clues so we can catch the killer? –Said poor Yoohyeon.

-I get your suffering. I went through the same pain as you are now back when I lost my mom, so many years of grieving and pain and keeping it all in, but then you came into my life...You became the light and showed me the way to being a happy person and even if someone we love is gone, we still have them in our hearts and that is what keeps us going. Yoohyeon you've always helped me go through my hard life and I will help you do anything you desire to do! –Seunghee stars to cry.

Yoohyeon is also touched a lot by Seunghee's words and she told Seunghee :

-Seunghee, we are in this together!

They gave each other the warmest hug, you can feel the love the girls had for each other, they saw each other as family, they were each other's main priorities.

But then the real question came...

-But Yoohyeon, how will we be able to catch the killer if she was killed in L.A it's nearly impossible. –Seunghee said.

-I was thinking of going there and investigating...

-But Yoohyeon we are so far away, we will have no where to live there. –said Seunghee.

-I've thought about it, it will take a little bit of time but I will try to get in contact with Yeeun and Gahyeon, maybe they help us find proof there so we can connect the dots if there are possible clues here.

-What makes you think the killer might be here? –Seunghee asked.

-I have a gut feeling that the killer might be here...I don't know why. –Yoohyeon answered.

It's gonna be hard to get in contact with Yeeun and Gahyeon since our only mutual is Minji and she isn't here anymore...but I think we might find them in social media. –Seunghee added.

YES that's it! –Yoohyeon became happy and immediately started to search on ever possible platform, sadly she didn't find any results, but her plan needed them to work.

September 2020 Senior year , Yoohyeon was excited to meet the new students coming to the school because she would guide them around, she and Minji used to do that up until Minji left to go to L.A and since then she has been doing it alone to new students.

She woke up that morning, got ready quickly and left on her way to school.

She saw Seunghee waiting for her outside the school door, they were about to meet the new students now and guide them later.

To her disappointment, her class only had 1 new student.

This new girl was really shy, she wore too much foundation, although it was obvious she didn't need it, she was nicely dressed and she was fluent in English, her hair was short, showcasing her sharp features, it made her stand out and look pretty, she was really shy though. When she presented herself in front of everybody she had trouble...She seemed like a great girl though.

-Kim Yoohyeon? –the teacher called out, as part of the daily roll call.

-Here.

\- Kim Bora?

-HERE!

Sua is everyone's favorite, she is funny, light hearted and loud most of the time, she's the head dancer at Minzy's Dance Classes along with Jang Seungyeon and Choi Yujin, they're like a holy trinity.

-Sua, more quietly next time! –The teacher started laughing.

Classes went by super fast and when she got out she was starting to prepare the guide for the new student.

Hi, I'm Kim Yoohyeon and I will be your guide, please be my guest ! –She happily said.

Hi, I am Lee Y-Yu...- She starts to stumble.

Hey, its's okay, you don't have to be anxious or anything...just look at me as your friend.

Let's try again okay? –Yoohyeon smiled.

-Hi, I'm Kim Yoohyeon. What is your name?

-My name is Lee Yubin. Nice to meet you Kim Yoohyeon! –she smiled

-Nice to meet you too! You can call me Yoohyeon, I look at you as a friend already. –she gave a heartwarming smile.

They proceeded to walk and Yoohyeon started to guide her:

-Here on the right you have the vending machines, I suggest you get junk food from here, cafeteria food sucks, but you didn't hear that from me.

...

-Here is the dancing club, Mrs.Gong teaches here. Sua, Seungyeon and Yujin, the girls in our class, are also the head of the dancing club.

...

-Here we have the music class by our nicest teacher Bom. Siyeon, that sweet girl near your desk is the head of the club here.

...

This one here, is the acting class , it also has a club and the head of the club is Handong , I heard she is Chinese , but i haven't really talked to her much .

...

An hour passed without even noticing. They have finally finished the school tour and Yoohyeon has taken a like to Yubin, in the following days they start to get more and more closer together.

The closer they became the more secrets started to be revealed to each other.

-Hey Yubin, so tell me at what school you where at before? –Yoohyeon asked.

-Oh, I'm- I've always been home schooled...why?

-Just wanna get to know you better, nothing more. -Yoohyeon smiled

-Oh for your information, we are having a parental meeting soon. –Yoohyeon sighed.

-For real?

-Yeah, are you bringing your parents ?

-My...parents h-have abandoned me -Yubin's voice starts to shake.

Yoohyeon immediately apologized to her and comforted her.

-I'm so sorry, I really didn't wanna hurt your feelings.

-It's alright, I'm pretty used to it now. –Yubin answers.

Yoohyeon told her :

"Look if you ever need a warm hug, I will always be here for you"

Yubin really felt comforted and at this point she considered Yoohyeon a good friend.

Yoohyeon now is starting to feel happier and happier and 1 week later she couldn't be more happy to get a text from a very important person.

...

-Wait...is this...Yeeun?

-Yoohyeon, hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Yoohyeon finally feeling betetr after a long time , she becomes friends with a new student in school , her name is Yubin Lee . Yoohyeon decides it is good to bring her friend justice and try and solve her case herself with the help of her good friend , Seunghee !   
> She got a message from Yeeun , a long lost friend , but why would Yeeun try and get in contact with Yeeun again ?  
> Find out on chapter 2 of Who Killed Kim Minji .


End file.
